


Want you, Need you

by Icyhot_Alchemist



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Gen, Just amaryllis hasn't been introduced in the show yet?, M/M, Senku reaffirming his love for Gen, Spoilers, That's it, but not really?, damn skippy, except it's poorly written, feel free to hate this, so technically I've done more spoiling in the tags than the fic, so that's extra sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyhot_Alchemist/pseuds/Icyhot_Alchemist
Summary: “She just thinks she’s so damn cute, doesn’t she.Soperfect,soirresistible. Ugh, thinks she can bat her eyelashes at anyone and get whatever she wants. How fucking annoying.”“Did you say something back there?”“No.”(Gen seems a little upset after the group's first encounter with Amaryllis and Senku reminds him that there's nothing to worry about.)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 404





	Want you, Need you

**Author's Note:**

> Am I legally allowed to post non Sengen week stuff during the week? because I have nothing for the first few days but boy howdy do I have this flaming pile of garbage that I'm now going to subject you all to.  
> If precedent is anything to go by, I will probably come back in the morning and take this down when I'm awake enough to regret posting it.  
> Uhhhhhh.... Feel free to curse my name and my existence in the comments  
> Enjoy!

“She just thinks she’s so damn cute, doesn’t she. _So_ perfect, _so_ irresistible. Ugh, thinks she can bat her eyelashes at anyone and get whatever she wants. How fucking annoying.”

Senku rolled his eyes and laughed quietly at the sound of Gen grumbling behind him as they trekked across the island at night. The mentalist had been mumbling to himself about Amaryllis since they had encountered the girl earlier that day, getting more and more worked up as the hours passed. Senku couldn’t quite tell exactly why his boyfriend was so upset by her, but the scientist found it equal parts amusing and confusing. 

“Did you say something back there?”

“No.” A beat of silence. “It’s just-” Senku smiled to himself. There it was. “It’s just where does she get off thinking she’s so damn cute that she can go up to anyone she sees and they’ll instantly fall in love with her and do whatever she asks them to? Does she even stop to think about what if they’re not into girls? What if the person has a significant other already? Does that even cross her mind? NO!” He pitched his voice up in a near flawless imitation of Amaryllis. “ _‘I’m so cute, I’m the most beautiful girl on the island! Aren’t I just adorable?’_ Ugh I can’t stand it.” 

“Maybe she’s just confident in her looks,” Senku teased. When Gen didn’t respond for a minute, Senku glanced over his shoulder at him in concern. As much as his ranting indicated he was irritated, his silence was more concerning to Senku. The mentalist was walking behind him with his head down, hair hanging down to obscure his eyes.

“What’s actually bothering you?” Gen remained silent for a moment before heaving a deep sigh. 

“It’s just- Is that something you want? Like, wouldn’t you prefer someone like that? I’d get it. She is beautiful. I guess maybe she should be confident in her looks. And you’re so incredibly smart and you’re handsome, you could have anyone you want. So would you want that? Someone who’s beautiful and sweet and lovable? Instead of,” he let out a small, frustrated groan, “instead of whatever I am?” 

Senku’s thoughts froze, but Gen kept going.

“I’m just skinny and boney and have weird hair. And this stupid fucking depetrification mark. Plus I’m not sweet at all. I’m just a manipulative asshole. God,” Gen chuckled weakly and sniffled. Was he crying? “Why am I even asking? Of course you’d prefer someone like that instead of m-” Gen cut himself off in surprise when he ran into Senku, who had stopped walking a few seconds earlier. He had been entirely too caught up in his rant to notice that the other had stopped. “Senku-chan?”

Senku took a calming breath before turning around to face his boyfriend, a determined look in his eye. Senku grabbed Gen’s hips without a word and pushed him backwards, walking him back quickly until he was pressed forcefully against a tree. Senku stepped in closer, firmly trapping Gen between himself and the solid tree behind him.

“Senku-cha-” Gen was cut off by Senku’s low growl and his grip on Gen’s hips tightening to almost bruising. 

“ _Stop_. Just stop. Are you being serious right now?” Gen whimpered and looked up at Seku with wide eyes. 

“I mean-” Senku crashed his lips against Gen’s in a rough kiss, effectively shutting him up. Gen melted into the kiss quickly, the familiarity of the action making him temporarily forget his train of thought. Gen gasped when he felt Senku’s tongue brush against his lips, allowing the scientist to deepen the kiss even further.

After a few intense minutes, Senku broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to let them both catch their breath, but stayed close enough that his lips still brushed against Gen's as he spoke.

"So now the mentalist is so smart he knows what everyone else wants, huh? Suddenly just because you think I would rather be with someone like Amaryllis, I'm just going to forget about you?" 

Senku released Gen's hip with one hand and dragged his fingertips down the outside of Gen's thigh, touch so light Gen could barely feel it through his layers of clothing. Senku grabbed the back of Gen's thigh and pulled it up, forcing his leg around him and pressing impossibly closer. Gen whimpered at the feeling of Senku pressed so close and Senku leaned in for another searing kiss, biting at his lower lip when he pulled away again. 

"For someone so smart, you can be a real dumbass. Did I act interested in her at all? Did anything I say or do make it seem like I wanted her?" Senku asked, voice barely more than a low growl. Gen looked to the side and shook his head. Senku nipped at his jaw and bucked his hips hard against Gen's, forcing a gasp out of the mentalist. "Well did I?" 

"No," Gen said in a broken whimper. A pleased smile found its way onto Senku's face and he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Gen's mouth. 

"Exactly," he whispered. Senku nosed at Gen's cheek a little and started pressing light kisses along his jaw. 

"I'm only interested in you, Gen. I only want you. We never would have made it this far without your schemes and skills. We never would have been able to take Tsukasa's empire down. We've come this far because of you." 

"I think that was all mostly you," Gen grumbled. Senku bit the sensitive skin below Gen's ear, earning a sharp gasp in response. 

"Who's idea was it to use that recording to get the people on our side? Who was able to do a flawless impersonation to win them all over?"

"It wasn't flawless. Ukyo saw through it."

"Well Ukyo can hear an ant sneeze from 100 feet away, there was no way that he wouldn't have seen through it." Senku scraped his teeth against the shell of Gen's ear and tightened his grip on his thigh. "Stop being intentionally difficult." 

"I want you," Senku whispered, the scientist's warm breath against the sensitive skin of his ear causing Gen to shiver. "Only you." He started kissing down the side of Gen's neck, releasing his hip to instead pull down the high collar of his shirt.

"But-" Gen's sentence quickly turned into a drawn out moan as Senku bit hard where his neck met his shoulder. Senku teased the skin there a little longer, ensuring that there would be a noticeable bruise there the next day. A bruise that the mentalist would press his fingers into the next day to feel the dull sting that would remind him of this moment when the feelings of jealousy and inferiority arose. 

“Don’t you know how much I want you, Gen? How much I need you?” Senku rolled his hips again, making it painfully obvious just how much he wanted the mentalist. 

“God,” he chuckled darkly against Gen’s cheek, “how could you think you’re not beautiful? I know we don’t exactly have an overabundance of mirrors, but you must have some idea of what you look like. You’re so fucking beautiful, everything about you is perfect. Your hair,” he ran a hand through Gen’s hair as he spoke, pulling just hard enough to sting, “your scar,” he pressed a kiss to the sharp point of the depetrification scar on Gen’s cheek, following it down to his jaw with a trail of light kisses, “how you fit against me. Under me.” Senku ran his hand lightly down Gen’s side back to his hip, causing him to shiver. 

“Senku-chan-” Gen whimpered, his voice high and breathy. 

“Do you believe me, Gen?” Senku growled right next to his ear. “Do you understand how much I want you?” 

“Yes, Senku-chan, yes, please-” Gen whined in response, scraping his nails down Senku’s clothed back as he pleaded. Senku kissed him hard, pressing him back against the tree hard enough that the bark started to bite against his skin. Senku broke the kiss and pulled back with a sharp smile. 

“Good,” he whispered against Gen’s lips. The mentalist took a deep breath, preparing for whatever happened next. However, his excitement quickly turned to confusion when Senku pulled back further, releasing his thigh and letting his leg fall back to the ground. Senku stepped back out of Gen’s space, turning around after a few steps and walking away. “C’mon. We have stuff to do.” Gen stayed leaned against the tree for a moment while he caught his breath and his thoughts caught up with what was happening. Once his brain was working again, he jogged to catch up to his boyfriend, whining as he fell into step next to him. 

“Senku-chan, you can’t just walk away like that! That’s just bad manners.” Senku reached out and wrapped his hand around Gen’s wrist tightly. He pulled the mentalist against his side so he could lean in close and speak low in his ear.

“Get through the next few hours and I promise to make it worth the wait.” Senku pulled back in time to see the deep blush spread across Gen’s pale skin, turning his face an enticing shade of pink. 

“Yeah,” Gen whispered, breathless, “Yeah ok I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha that is.... certainly something that I spent time writing...  
> Makes you really question how I choose to use my time, huh.  
> Hopefully I'll finish something worthwhile for this week to try and redeem my name  
> (But we all know I'm well past the point of redemption)  
> Still on tumblr @icyhot-alchemist  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
